Arachnophobia en espanol
by Pendragon2601
Summary: Luke contempla el temor de arañas. Lea por favor y revise.


Hola,

Esta historia ha sido escrita en inglés pero pensé que podría tratar una nueva audiencia. Espero que quiera que y descubra por favor en la mente, yo soy inglés tan yo no soy con soltura en español. Si hay cualquier error por favor me dice para que los pueda corregir. Gracias.

* * *

**Arachnophobia**

Había una telaraña en el rincón del ático próximo al Sr Smith. Una pequeña brisa apacible sopló en por la ventana y meció la web que causa la araña que se sentaba en ello guardarlo para su vida. La araña misma fue una pequeña araña de viuda fue hermosa. Había marcas rojas y amarillas en su espalda como ojos, dando la impresión que mira directamente en usted, esperando para girarle en a la manduca de la araña. Luke miró fijamente en el arácnido como se bajó en un hilo delgado de seda. ¿Cómo pueda algo tan elegante y…pequeño espanta tantas a personas?

En su opinión, las arañas fueron increíbles. Ellos tan fueron diseñados extraordinariamente que fueron, en la opinión de Luke, las criaturas más sofisticadas en el mundo. Que ocho piernas peludas les dieron perfeccionen el equilibrio y el descubrimiento, ellos tuvieron tenazas venenosas que dieron ellos la capacidad de entumecer su alimento y hacerlo más fácil para ellos devorar. Fueron listos y suficiente pacientes para esperar su presa para venir a ellos y entonces golpear cuando estuvo en la gama. Las arañas ayudaron aún disminución la cantidad de moscas que vuelan alrededor y las enfermedades extendidas.

¿Entonces por qué fueron ellos espantosos a algunas personas?

Quizá fue porque fueron tan pequeños y fuera de la manera que le hizo piensa que no había nada peligroso acerca de ellos. Esto pareció una teoría bastante plausible pero Luke todavía no fueron convencidos que esto fue la razón por qué. Quizá fue a causa de la Tarántula, el hermano de larga distancia común de araña (bien, la hermana si la araña común fue una viuda negra) que vivió en su mayor parte en la Selva de Amazonas. Una Tarántula fue mucho más grande que una araña así que fue razonable que personas serían espantadas de ellos pero aún entonces que es un temor irracional. Como la mayoría de los animales, las Arañas son más espantadas de humanos que humanos son espantados de arañas, así que acaban de mantener a sí mismos. Entonces no es como si fueran a atacar fuera de en ningún lugar con una palanca.

Quizá fue a causa de películas de terror. Clyde y Rani le habían mostrado cargas de películas diferentes de horror y escalofriante, aunque la mayor parte no fuera muy práctico y justo jugado en la paranoia de personas de temores irracionales. Cuando Rani tuvo reloj las películas con ellos en el sofá, ella siempre saltó cuando un vampiro pareció fuera de en ningún lugar u ocultó detrás de un cojín cuando un carácter iba a ser matado. Asió aún el brazo de Clyde un tiempo antes de permitir apresuradamente que vaya cuando los créditos comenzaron a enrollar la pantalla. Pero en cada película, había arañas implicadas o arrastrando por el suelo o bajándose de una web en a alguien dirige antes de hacer una madriguera en a la oreja. Eso es imposible, el bote de araña no ni haría eso, el pensamiento Luke como continuó mirar fijamente en la araña en el rincón como intimidó una mosca pobre atascada en la telaraña.

O quizá fue a causa de historias. Como el mito griego de Arachne. Arachne fue una chica en Antigua Grecia que fue un tejedor que había pensado que fue mejor que la Diosa Athena en tejer. Entonces Athena la desafió a tejer una imagen sobre un día. Cuando terminaron a Athena había tejido una imagen de los Dios y Diosas en el Monte Olimpo, mientras que Arachne había tejido una imagen de ellos bebido y cayéndose como idiotas. Athena estuvo enfadada tan giró Arachne en a una araña para tejer webs para el resto de su vida. Quizá personas fueron espantadas de arañas porque piensan que serían girados en a uno sí mismos.

La araña en el rincón se abalanzó en a la mosca y comenzó a alimentarse de ello. Luke frunció el entrecejo en el pensamiento como miró fijamente en la araña en silencio. La puerta al ático abrió y Sarah Jane anduvo en ver a su hijo que mira fijamente en un pensamiento de telaraña.

"Luke, Clyde y la Rani están aquí". Interrumpió sus pensamientos que hacen él saltan ligeramente.

"Bien Crisantemo, yo seré hacia abajo en un minuto". Luke contestó y dio uno mira por último la araña antes de salir el ático y la partida de la araña en la paz para comer su comida. Quizás él nunca sabría que la razón exacta por qué personas son espantadas de los pequeños insectos de ocho-legad. Preguntaré a Sr Smith más tarde. Pensó antes de empujar sus pensamientos a la espalda de su mente y saludó a sus amigos en la cocina.


End file.
